


i'm driving into your love

by redhales



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhales/pseuds/redhales
Summary: Seongwoo spends most of his nights in boring work meetings at the bar of an expensive hotel, but they get less boring when he starts noticing Minhyun, the most beautiful man he's ever seen. Of course he tries to seduce him with what he thinks are effective pick-up lines. He doesn't realize he's just embarrassing himself.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	i'm driving into your love

**Author's Note:**

> just a very quick one shot, this is my first time writing for this pairing so i'm really sorry if it sounds a bit ooc, please be kind.  
> fic idea kindly provided by fede during our quarantine days when at some point we weren't sure anymore about what gravity's lyrics were, but she forgot about it so i could've just stolen it without saying anything :P
> 
> happy bday minhyun and happy 3rd anniversary wanna one ♡

Seongwoo lifted his eyes from the papers on the table in front of him and rubbed them with the back of his hands. His gaze quickly ran around the room to find the tiniest distraction from the torture he’d been subjected to.

Ever since his boss had introduced this new extra in his daily job, he hadn’t been able to adjust. Leaving the office meant that Seongwoo was finally allowed to take a taxi and go home, have a long shower and rest. But now every day a different group of employers was supposed to leave the office after work, walk to the nearby bar and have a briefing before going home. In the last few weeks there’d been a lot of work to do, so his boss had insisted on having a final meeting with the department manager every night, and to make it more pleasurable they would move somewhere else. The bar they met in was actually part of a fancy hotel. It had a restaurant attached as well, but the bar was calmer and more appropriate for a work meeting. Blue lights reflected on the white walls of the whole area and soft music made the place feel even more like a living room. The big room was mainly occupied by people in their suits, who had probably stopped by on their way home or still working just like Seongwoo and his colleagues. His group was occupying a large table, papers spread out on the surface while the manager clicked calmly on the computer’s keyboard.

Seongwoo’s eyes wandered around the bar until he finally spotted him. Handsome Face was there tonight too. The person Seongwoo was looking at was probably the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on: delicate features with high cheekbones, small eyes and red lips. He was tall, maybe just a little bit taller than Seongwoo, and quite slender. Ever since Seongwoo had seen Handsome Face for the first time, his meetings had been less boring: at least he had someone to look at when he just couldn’t take his manager’s long explanations anymore.

But if there was something Seongwoo regretted, was that he still hadn’t mustered up the courage to go and talk to him. Honestly the main reason was that his job always drained him so much that by the end of the night he just wanted to go home and rest. Talking to such an attractive guy while feeling (and probably looking) like he hadn’t slept in a month wasn’t at the top of his priorities. That’s why he always passed, but the other reason was that the guy radiated such a powerful aura that most of the times he felt intimidated just by looking at him, let alone talking to him. Handsome Face always sat alone at the counter, a glass of what looked like Margarita in front of him while he worked on a computer, spending almost all of his time tapping his fingers on the keyboard. Seongwoo felt like disturbing him would create the hugest imbalance in the universe.

That night though he felt brave, all the imbalances be damned. He decided that he was going to get that guy’s phone number.

As soon as his manager announced that the meeting was over, he retrieved his papers and bag and slowly slipped out of his seat, escaping just in time his co-workers’ invitation to join them for a drink. He marched without hesitation toward the boy sitting at the counter but when he was barely two meters away from him he realized he hadn’t thought about how to approach him. He couldn’t just walk up to a stranger and ask for his number, could he? Seongwoo may have spent the past few nights staring dreamily at the mysterious man, but the other boy had no clue about who Seongwoo was and he would probably be freaked out by the sudden approach. Too bad it was too late to think about anything because Handsome Face had already spotted him and was now turning in his seat to face Seongwoo, a puzzled look on his face.

“May I help you?”

If Seongwoo was already flustered by the boy’s presence when he was on the other side of the room, being so close to him wasn’t helping at all. Now that he was standing closer, Seongwoo noticed that the boy looked much softer, his dark and slightly curly hair fell messily over his forehead and his perfect face had a pearly undertone. His voice was surprisingly low, a contrast with his delicate features. He seriously was the most handsome man he’d ever met in his whole life.

When he realized he had been staring at the boy’s face for way longer than it could be defined socially acceptable, Seongwoo blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. And, in that specific moment more than in his whole life, he regretted his lack of a brain-to-mouth filter.

“I’m Seongwoo, can I have your phone number?”

The sudden question threw Handsome Face off, who froze and stared at Seongwoo for a few seconds with no other emotion but surprise showing on his face. Then he relaxed and suddenly burst out laughing.

“That was _not_ the question I was expecting. But well,” he extended his hand toward Seongwoo “I’m Minhyun”

When Seongwoo reached out to shake Handsome Face’s – _Minhyun’s_ – hand, the contact felt like a shock that brought him back to reality and he scrambled to save face.

“I’m sorry about that,” he chuckled, showing off his best flirty smile. “It’s just – I’ve been coming here for a while now and I couldn’t help notice you. And I was wondering if you’d like to go out for a coffee sometimes”

Minhyun ducked his head to hide a shy smile, then he pulled himself together and turned away. Seongwoo almost thought he was going to ignore him, but then he realized that Minhyun was rummaging through a bag placed on a chair on his other side. He pulled out a small planner and a pen, so he scribbled something inside and teared out the page, handing it to Seongwoo.

“Here,” Minhyun’s expression was mostly unreadable, but his red ears spoke for him. “I’ll be away on a work trip for a few days, but we can arrange something when I’ll be back”.

No one should’ve ever allowed Seongwoo to make decisions when he was tired and sleep deprived, but after all it could’ve definitely been worse.

Even though Minhyun was busy with work, they texted the whole time. Seongwoo felt like a teenager, always checking his phone for a new text and waiting with anticipation to hear back from Minhyun. To be honest at the beginning he had only approached Minhyun for his looks, but the more they talked the more Seongwoo realized that his sixth sense was absolutely right about wanting to get closer to the other boy. He was always so gentle and caring and he was the sort of funny guy who could go on very well with Seongwoo.

Unfortunately, Minhyun would be abroad for work for two weeks, so all they could do during that time was talk over the phone and get to know each other. Seongwoo would be lying if he said he didn’t already have the hugest crush on Minhyun.

Seongwoo thought nothing worse could happen after their first meeting, but he was oh so wrong.

The next Friday he accepted his friends’ invitation to go out to a bar because it had been a while since they’d last met considering how busy everyone had been with work. Seongwoo liked to drink and he enjoyed a beer even when he was home on his own, so he considered it safe to have a few drinks since he was used to alcohol. After all, he deserved to let himself go every once in a while, especially after he’d spent the last few weeks working late every night.

What he definitely hadn’t planned was to get disastrously wasted after just three drinks. To be fair he had no idea about what he’d ordered because he’d just chosen the drinks with the names that sounded funnier to him. Yeah, not a good move.

His friends hadn’t stopped him though, so Seongwoo had chugged the first drink more out of thirst than anything else, and found out too late that it had way more alcohol than he’d anticipated. Halfway through the night Seongwoo couldn’t make out anyone’s face anymore, the music suddenly boomed louder in his ears and the lights flashing on the dance floor only contributed to make him more confused than ever. He ended up dancing frenetically, with his friends first and then probably with some stranger, whose features vaguely reminded him of someone. Someone he suddenly missed now and that he wanted to immediately talk to. Minhyun.

And that’s when he had his second worst idea of the night.

Right in the middle of the song, Seongwoo stealthily escaped his dancing companion and reached the farthest point of the bar from the dance floor. He slipped in an empty chair, pulled his phone out and started to type a text. By then he’d already forgotten what he wanted to say so he distractedly listened to the lyrics of the new song that was playing in the pub and typed that out on his chat with Minhyun.

Seongwoo: _I’m driving into your love_

He spaced out for a few minutes, his phone still loosely held in his hand while he drowned in the chaos of all the different sounds coming from all around him, until he was finally shaken by the buzz of a new notification.

Handsome Face: _???_

Seongwoo read again his own text and, when he noticed the mistake, he slapped his hand over his face so hard he almost sobered up a little. But still not enough to get a grip of himself.

Seongwoo: _i’m dying into your love_

Seongwoo: _i mean_

Seongwoo: _i’m DINING into your love_

Seongwoo: _damn autocorrevtrgr_

At that point he should’ve just understood that the smartest move was to turn off his phone and never talk to Minhyun ever again to prevent to embarrass himself in front of him. Seongwoo was a mess. He didn’t even bother to try and type a new text, he just wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. How could such a perfect human being like Minhyun want to go out with him. He was such a disgrace to humanity, he couldn’t even use a pick-up line properly without spiralling into a free fall of self-humiliation.

A sudden buzz interrupted his pity party.

Handsome Face: _Whatever you want to do into my love_

Handsome Face: _I’ll be back in two days ;)_


End file.
